


Chilly Morning

by Whatadream24



Series: A Coyote in the Wildflowers [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatadream24/pseuds/Whatadream24
Summary: Rancher Bonnie Macfarlane and Outlaw Arthur Morgan have become unlikely friends; a nice horseback ride turns into unexpected cuddling
Relationships: Bonnie MacFarlane/Arthur Morgan
Series: A Coyote in the Wildflowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088510
Kudos: 1





	Chilly Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY :)
> 
> NOTE: Very mild first One-shot. Bonnie Macfarlane has been my go-to woman for the RDR series since RDR 1, she is an amazing female game character in every way! I love that RockStar added her to the Online story :)
> 
> ENJOY

The sun is struggling to shine this early morning through the thick fog.

Arthur isn’t new to physical contact but the small woman huddled in his arms definitely feels new to him. Bonnie lets out a satisfied hum against Arthur’s large bicep that is safe around her neck. The musky, leather scent of his jacket awakens her senses more than she could’ve imagined at this moment and her eyes close.

His side is warm against her back and his arm feels a bit heavy around her but she can’t think of leaving the safety of his friendly embrace. It’s a cool morning and the fog makes it difficult to see anything but the yellow ball of fire in the sky.

The two friendly acquaintances more than enjoy each other’s company but there are many reasons for them not furthering their relationship.

Bonnie isn’t aware of Arthur’s true identity; she has no idea of his criminal history and if she was to ever find out, that will surely be the end of their lovely friendship. They met only 3 months ago and it was total fate that brought them together. Bonnie’s father was causing unnecessary trouble in Rhodes to which Arthur intervened as he, Dutch, and Hosea were there at the time.

Bonnie told Arthur about the death of her brothers and why her father had acted a fool that late afternoon; the day they met. He didn’t blame him, he can’t. Arthur has raised so much Hell in his life and some drunk father, who was only trying to let go of some pain, was nothing compared to the shit Arthur did. He’s afraid for the day Bonnie finds out about him. It will happen but he has no clue when.

Bonnie is an 18-year-old woman.

She is just as young as Eliza was when she was still around. Arthur Morgan is a 38-year-old criminal who has the ability to ruin Bonnie’s entire life, even if that isn’t his intention.

Arthur can tell that Bonnie is still cold because she begins to shimmy herself closer to him. Her back is now pressed into the entire front of him and he unknowingly raises his arms to allow her to cradle herself between his now opened legs. His body size is nearly gigantic in comparison to her petite frame and it almost frightens him. There have been sometimes where he didn’t realize his own strength. More times than he’d like to admit.

“When the fog fades and the sun shines, I will be alright!” Bonnie interrupts Arthur’s silent, distorted thoughts and he takes in a deep inhale and exhales through his nose, looking down at the young woman.

“Okay,” is all that falls from Arthur’s lips and he nervously fixes the hat on his head. Bonnie can feel the warmth of his body and it’s wonderful.

She could stay like this, with Arthur, for days!

The songs of Mother Nature break through the fading fog and the sun begins to lighten up the green environment around them. Arthur’s arms aren’t wrapped around Bonnie; maybe she lied to Arthur.

The sun is shining warmly and Arthur lowers the brim of his hat over his eyes. Bonnie squints as she brings her head up and looks into the suddenly clear sky. Her hands aren’t nervous when she grabs both of Arthur’s heavy wrists and directs his arms around her shoulders. Arthur is greatly surprised by her actions but he doesn’t dare say a word. He allows his arms to stay and coughs away from her.

They have been here for over an hour now. Their objective was to enjoy a bit of slow horseback ride around ring-neck creek. It is far from New Austin but Bonnie didn’t come this far without a goal in mind. Her father needs a few supplies from the doctor’s office in Saint-Denis.

They both had no idea that they would be huddling so close like this. Bonnie is very hesitant to leave, so is Arthur. The soft, delicate fragrance flowing from Bonnie is something so strong, so dangerous to Arthur’s senses and his will that he may have to stand up before too long. It’s an enticing scent.

With the wonderful sounds of nature filling the warming, Lemoyne air, Bonnie pulls her knees in closer to her chest, while being very cautious of revealing what is underneath.

A white, tucked buttoned-down blouse, brown, large buckled belt around her waist, and a blue, knee length skirt. Her faded brown laced boots finish the entire outfit with a gorgeous silver and topaz necklace rested on her freckled collarbone. Bonnie Macfarlane is an absolutely beautiful young woman and Arthur knows someone like him isn’t deserving of such a gift.

Bonnie wiggles a bit, the telltale sign that she is about to stand. Arthur releases his arms from around her and gives her room to get to her feet.

“I should be going,” Bonnie explains suddenly and Arthur stands up minutes after her. He is tall and she has to look up to even see his eyes. Arthur nods his head and he clicks his tongue toward his horse just a few feet away.

The black animal is at Arthur’s side and he grabs the rein but doesn’t jump into the saddle just yet. Bonnie calls her horse over and she hops up into the saddle, looking over at Arthur.

“I enjoyed the company, Mr. Morgan,” Bonnie says with a pretty smile on her face. Arthur doesn’t smile but he nods his head again.

“I did too, get home safely,” the outlaw replies with a low, gruff tone, climbing up onto his horse. The sun is bright and Mother Nature is lively. Bonnie nods her head and gives her horse a quick squeeze and she is off.

Arthur watches her leave. He watches her leave until she fades away over the grassy hills.


End file.
